$f(x) = -x$ $h(n) = -7n^{2}-7n+3(f(n))$ $ h(f(-6)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-6) = -(-6)$ $f(-6) = 6$ Now we know that $f(-6) = 6$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-6))$ , which is $h(6)$ $h(6) = -7(6^{2})+(-7)(6)+3(f(6))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(6)$ $f(6) = -6$ $f(6) = -6$ That means $h(6) = -7(6^{2})+(-7)(6)+(3)(-6)$ $h(6) = -312$